Enishi Musashi
Enishi Musashi (縁武蔵; Musashi Enishi) is an exiled ronin samurai from the Land of Iron. He is a former Seieibushi, and is the son of the current Tetsushogun, Taizo Musashi. Enishi has a historically complex and estranged relationship with his family, specifically his father, even before his exile, which was part of the reason he received his shameful sentence. Enishi is a highly skilled samurai, adept at wielding two blades simultaneously or attaching the ends of the hilts together to form a kenbo. His skill at wielding a double-bladed sword, or kenbo, as well as his prowess with dual blades, had earned him a feared reputation in the samurai world. After he eventually mastered tenpurudō, Enishi received the moniker, "Enishi the Templar". Background Enishi Musashi was born in the Land of Iron to Shina Musashi and Taizo Musashi, the Tetsushogun. As the heir to the title of Shogun, Enishi was raised to be his successor, and was directly trained in the arts of Bushidō by his father. Esteemed, unbending in his opinions, and arrogant, Enishi was a genius samurai prodigy, albeit rebellious to a near fault. Ragardless, his position and skill earned him the respect of others, and he eventually attained the rank of Seieibushi at the comparatively tender age of 15. However, as Enishi grew, so did his perspective on the world. Much of the Land of Iron, indeed—all of the samurai nations—segregated the Shogun and the well off from the impoverished. The wealthy hoarded food, supplies and luxuries, while the poor starved and died. Even those who were considered to be fair were ignored by corrupt governors and negligent overseers. The lifestyle of the less fortunate were shielded from Enishi for much of his childhood, but there was no one in power that was ingornat of the case. Furthermore, Enishi believed that hardships should be the burden of the samurai. The samurai were meant to sacrafice their lives to ensure better lives for the ones they were protecting, and through the hardships, the samurai would grow as individuals. Enishi's conflicting views against the samurai society continued to estrange him and his family. However, there were matters of even greater—global—importance that angered Enishi. Because he was one day assumed to be a future ruler, Enishi was well educated on the histories of the samurai, including the mythological figure and first samurai, the Arkōn Kanmon. In his prophecy, it was interpreted that the samurai would be plunged into a war, some believed with the shinobi, the new power that rose after the samurai withdrew following the Second Great Samurai War, and some believed within themselves, as they had done in millenia past. Regardless of which interpretation that was followed, Enishi firmly believed that the actions of the Shoguns—hoarding power, consolidating their military forces, breaking political ties, and closing boarders—would lead the samurai would directly into Mokushiroku. Eventually, when Enishi was nineteen, he disobeyed direct orders from his superiors to wipe out a village harboring spied from the Land of Storms. Not only personally unconvinced from the reports he read, but Enishi also stood in defiance out of principal; he would not betray his people, but he could no longer support them. In light of his actions, he was brought before his father and the elders of the Land of Iron for reports of desertion. Enishi made his claim, and his status as the only son of the Tetsushogun was the only factor that kept him from facing the execution customary for disloyalty against one's nation. Instead, Enishi was banish and exiled as a ronin. His entire life, prospects, and stature were stripped away from him, and he was cast out of the Land of Iron's capital. Enishi lived the next three years as a ronin for hire, in stark disobedience of the law for exiled ronin. The latter actions became known rapidly throughout the samurai world, and consequently, Enishi's name became written in the Fallen Scroll. Enishi life during the next year since him being marked as the most intense of his life. Bounty hunters, ronin from other lands, Iron samurai, everywhere he went, he faced opposition and conflict. Enishi eventually traveled to the Land of Tornadoes in an effort to escape to the Land of Storms where he could find refuge, even if only temporarily. As Enishi crossed over the Land of Tornadoes, he was again challenged by those seeking his death, this time by Tornado samurai, one of which was a Kodenbushi. Overwhelmed, Enishi fell back to the mountainous boarders near the Land of Echoes. As he raced up the mountainside in an effort to evade his pursuers, the ground beneath Enishi shattered, and he almost instantly fell into a chasm that opened beneath him. As Enishi fell, a force struck his back, but it wasn't stone or the ground. In fact, it was propelling him. As Enishi continued to be lifted, the pressure, flipped him backwards, and he only managed to grip the back of whatever was lifting him. As Enishi was lifted out of the chasm, he saw he was on the back of a flying creature he never believed he'd see in his lifetime; a dragon. The dragon flew higher, and higher, and higher, so high, that Enishi could see the clouds beneath him. As Enishi rose, he steadily began losing consciousness, and fell off the dragon's back. By the time Enishi awoke, he was in a place where the sky appeared to be gone. There were only stars, and the moon appeared close enough to touch. The place appeared majestic, far more beautiful than any place he'd seen before, at least in the Land of Iron. In short time, Enishi came into contact with the dragons, who captured him with relative ease due to Enishi's exhaustion. Enishi's fate was initially decided to have been death, although the dragon Kibaki convinced the dragons to revoke their judgment by alternatively training Enishi to be a human legacy of their ways. Spared from death, Enishi was then trained in the ways of the Templar. He also discovered that he was in Gengetsutani—the birth place of all dragons. After several months, Enishi was sent away from Gengetsutani to deliver a scroll to the Seishinshogun in the Land of Spirits. Although hesitant, Enishi was confident in his newfound powers. During his infiltration of the Land of Spirits, Enishi became discovered by several samurai there. After easily dispatching the samurai, Enishi's confrontation caught the attention of the Seishinshogun. Without a chance to speak, Enishi was forced into combat with the Seishinshogun. During their intense battle, the Seishinshogun, who was already more skilled than Enishi, consistently continued to gain the upper hand during their duel. Every move Enishi made, the Seishinshogun countered it, often before Enishi could even complete or start it. It was during their battle that the Seishinshogun revealed that he was an inheritor of a Kekkei Genkai, the Shingan. Seeing his dual as unwinnable, Enishi gathered and manipulated the ambient ichiyouso around him, tapping into his Templar powers. As Enishi's power overwhelmed the Seishinshogun's, the Seishinshogun, astonishingly, entered into the same state as Enishi. Again on even ground, the Seishinshogun defeated Enishi, and captured him. During his brief incarceration, Enishi revealed that he'd been sent by the dragons to deliver a scroll to the Seishinshogun. After the event had been cleared, the Seishinshogun released Enishi, and as a parting gift, taught him new techniques, the most powerful being the method of entering the legendary Archon State. Traits and personality In his youth, Enishi was coddled, arrogant, and headstrong. His assumed position as the son of the Tetsushogun often fueled his demeanor, though he was often tolerated for his status and natural inheritance skill. As he grew into adolescence, Enishi's personality began to change, though not entirely for the better. He disliked his comfortable lifestyle and left the shogunate to wander through several villages throughout the Land of Iron and live under difficult conditions. Enishi believed would harden him for the trials he would meet in life, and firmly believed that the same standard should apply to all samurai. Because of this, Enishi began to despise his father's, as well as all of the Shoguns, acceptance of living in luxury and still call themselves samurai. However, Enishi didn't believe all samurai should live in poverty, but should have to face the hardships of life to strengthen themselves. To those who didn't know him personally, Enishi was probably best known for his vocal disagreements with his father, outward displays of defiance, and his ever increasing rebellious spirit. Enishi also detested the Shoguns continual increase in their military power, which he believes will be a factor in plunging the samurai into another war, either with the shinobi or with themselves. Eventually, Enishi's conflicting viewpoints and rebellious demeanor forced his father to banish him in exile. Even when in exile, however, Enishi deliberately showed a lack of respect for the Shogun's burdensome and oppressive laws regarding ronin that were exiled and had committed no crime. Eventually, this also led to his ultimate fall from grace, as his repeated involvement with other nations caused his name to be written in the Fallen Scroll. Appearance Enishi Musashi is muscular and a medium-large build. His body is highly toned and he wears golden bands around his wrists. These bands are actually metallic gauntlets that Enishi uses as a defense against swords, as well as a method of strengthening his arms and swinging power. Enishi has dark red eyes, unkempt jet black hair, and has his hair tied in a ponytail. Enishi typically wears a sleeveless vest black and red. He also wears a garment tied around his waist by a slender white clothe. Enishi wears black trousers, with black bands tied around his ankles. He also wears black and white sandals. Probably his most distinctive accessory are the two katanas Enishi wears around his waist, both of them on either side. Enishi wields twin swords called Ryūjinga (竜の神の牙; lit. Dragon God's Fangs), two-of-a-kind swords with black and gold hilts. Abilities Enishi is a superbly skilled samurai, arguably capable of competing with Kodenbushi-level samurai - even in his youth, he was considered to be a samurai genius. Even despite his status as a ronin, Enishi is a highly respected as a samurai nonetheless. Enishi is most extensively well-versed in Kenjutsu and several variants of it. He is also an adept chakra shape and chakra element manipulator, and is even capable of combining the two in order to execute specialized ranged attacks. In spite of the law against exiled ronin aligning themselves with any governmental authority, Enishi has several times formed alliances with other samurai nations, and even shinobi nations. This resulting in Enishi being marked in the Fallen Scroll, a black list of rouge samurai targeted for death. With the constant conflicts against opposing samurai, Enishi began growing even greater in his skills, honing them against his many opponents. Tekkendō Enishi's skill at tekkendō is secondary, though still very prevalent. As a samurai, he relies more on his kenjutsu, though also uses tekkendō in his combat techniques, particularly Kenbodō. Enishi typically includes quick strikes, jabs, and kicks in his Kenjutsu, often giving him the edge he needs when facing opponents at his level or higher. The Shukuchi-ryū is considerably dynamic in nature. As his body began conditioning to the Shukuchi-ryū, he also possesses a fantastic degree of agility and dexterity. Kenjutsu Enishi's base skill is Kenjutsu, though ironically, traditional Kenjutsu is his least-used form. Nevertheless, like all samurai, Enishi is highly capable with the use of the sword. He has rarely fought using only Kenjutsu, and the only revealed times of his using Kenjutsu is during his years as an Apprentice, suggesting he took up the Ryūjinga blades very early in his samurai career. During his years as an Aonisaibushi, Enishi also studied Bojutsu to great extents, though the results of his studies would not be revealed until much later in his life. Enishi's most commonly seen form of fighting is a Kenjutsu subskill known as Nijuukendō (二刀の方法; Way of the Dual Swords), which is the technique he regularly uses when fighting with his twin swords. Enishi has displayed masterful skill in Nijuukendō, easily able to more than hold his own against other Seieibushi-level samurai. In addition, Enishi is also considerably educated in Battojutsu, combining its fundamental elements with his Nijuukendō. However, Enishi's ultimate prowess lies within his frightening skill at his created form, Kenbodō (剣棒術; Way of the Sword Staff). As the inventor of Kenbodō, it remains Enishi's most deadly technique as few know how or are even able to defend against it. When using Kenbodō, Enishi's prowess surpasses all but the most skilled of samurai. Shukuchi-ryū Enishi sword style is called Shukuchi-ryū (縮地流; Reduced Earth Style), a high-speed form of combat exclusive to the Land of Iron. Due to his training in the Shukuchi-ryū, Enishi has extreme, almost superhuman levels of speed and reflexes, surpassing those exhibited by practitioners of the Chijimuaida technique. The speeds Enishi is able to achieve have never been concretely defined, though its infamy across the lands claim it is actually a secret form of teleportation, though the latter is incorrect. Nevertheless, when facing his opponents, Enishi almost always completely disappears from sight, suggesting he can move faster than the average naked eye can register. However, it should be noted that some exceptional samurai and shinobi have been able to keep up with his speed. Enishi is also adept in using chakra in conjunction with the Shukuchi-ryū to gain traction on objects, water and vertical surfaces. Enishi can also repel chakra from his body, specifically his feet, to allow him to glide across surfaces at greater speeds, or can expel chakra from a part of his body as an act of defense. The latter acts give evidence that Enishi has excellent chakra control, or at least sufficient experience. Bushidō Enishi is fully educated in bushidō, including chakra transformations, nature transformations, and combination-type techniques. Enishi is capable of using the Onyoudou technique, which is often considered to be the first technique necessary on the path of achieving the rank of Kodenbushi. As a fully-fledged samurai, Enishi is capable of channeling extensive chakra shape-manipulation into his swords using the Bushikatagi technique. He is able to use his chakra to extend the range of his blades, or forming chakra shape constructs, such as axes or pikes, giving him an edge in adaptability against different sorts of opponents. He can even create constructs defensively, forming shields or large barriers. Enishi is also able to project chakra formations as projectiles from his swords, extending the range of his attacks even further that physically possible. When Enishi fights, he almost always uses chakra shape-manipulation in battle. During his years training under his father, Enishi also learned to manipulate his elemental chakra through his sword through the Shizen no Chikara technique, with his affinity being fire. With it, Enishi is able to convert his fire-affinity chakra into his swords, granting him flaming swords. Enishi typically uses his chakra elemental-manipulation with his Kenbodō, though he has used it with his Nijuukendō. Enishi's skill with elemental-manipulation is refined to the extent that he can combine his elemental chakra with his shape-manipulation, allowing him to utilize the Onyoudou technique. The fact that samurai are generally Kodenbushi-level at the time of mastering this technique (thus it is seldom seen), and that Enishi utilizes it with his Kenbodō, makes him a highly exotic fighter, able to go toe-to-toe with nearly any samurai. Elementally, Enishi has mastered both the Fire and Lightning elements, and has moderate skill in wielding Wind. Of the three elements, Fire remains Enishi's most powerful, due to it being his chakra affinity. Enishi has used Shizen no Chikara with his Fire affinity to create directed and destructive explosions with his katana when it impacts on anything. In addition, Enishi can create constructs of fire, and engulf his opponents, setting them ablaze. As a secondary element, should he come into contact with a samurai wielding the Water element, Enishi also incorporates the Lightning element into his katanas. Although not as powerful as his Fire nature transformations, Enishi has mastered the Lightning element to significant degrees, as it initially was his only trump card should he encounter fire's natural enemy, as was the case when he fought the Seishinshogun. Some time after his completed his training as a Templar, Enishi began learning techniques from the Wind element, though he has not mastered it even remotely to the extent as he has his Fire and Lightning elements. Archon After his defeat pending his duel with the Seishinshogun, Enishi lived in the Land of Spirits for some time, training under the Seishinshogun. During his time there, Enishi learned several techniques from the Seishinshogun, including the ability to induce the legendary Archon State. Although taught the method, Enishi has never entered the Archon State. Thus his knowledge remains limited of its true scope. Enishi still considers the Archon State as a final line of defense against a far more powerful opponent. Thus, in retrospect, despite having never entered it, Enishi could be considered to be a future Archon. Naibudō Although not a regularly exercised or mastered skill, Enishi is educated in the art of naibudō. Enishi is able to use the Naimensekai technique, typically when he is unduly enraged, experiences panic or fear, or is otherwise emotionally unbalanced. Generally, Enishi uses naimenskai as a last resort, as the mental state it induces clams his battle-mind, and hinders his combat capabilities at the expense of his judgment. Tenpurudō After some time being in exile, Enishi accidentally stumbled into the land of dragons, known as Gengetsutani. Enishi then, initially against his will, underwent training in tenpurudō. Enishi learned how to (limitedly) manipulate the universal aspect of ichiyouso, the Kousennoki factor. When utilizing his tenpurudō abilities, Enishi displays a significant augmentation to his speed, durability, and strength, both physically and in his bushidō and naibudō techniques. Being a Templar, Enishi has arguably established himself as being a Shogun-level samurai. Category:Articles by Xepeyon Category:Samurai